chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Marcela Young
Marcela Amarie Young is a recurring character used by Lowri in World 7: Timeslip. She possesses the abilities of Obstacle Removal, Psychic Echo and Visiokinesis. She will in future also manifest Enhanced Punch. She is 17 years old. Appearance Marcela has thick, dark brown hair which waves slightly and which can appear black in poor lighting. Her eyes are brown and large, filling the majority of her face. They tend to give her either a startled or an innocent appearance. She is just above average height with a slightly full figure. Normally, she likes to follow fashion closely and does her makeup carefully, but she hasn't been able to do either while captive, and isn't likely to be able to as a fugitive. Abilities Marcela's first ability is Obstacle Removal. She can remove any form of obstacle simply by imagining the obstacle gone. She can destroy physical barriers, walls, locks and doors, and can force people to move if they are currently in her way. She can pass through forcefields and can enable others to do the same if she is touching them at the time. She can also remove non-physical barriers and obstacles. This includes barriers preventing the effects of abilities, almost every negating effect, barriers which prevent memories from being recovered and barriers which prevent thought or the realisation of information. However, she finds removing non-physical obstacles more difficult and energy consuming than removing physical obstacles. Her second ability is Psychic Echo. Marcela can use this ability to hear the thoughts and memories of those near her, and also of those who had previously been in her current location. Since she has only recently manifested, her control of the ability is fragile, meaning that it often slips and makes her hear thoughts automatically, but she will eventually learn to activate and deactivate it at will. The present thoughts sound louder and clearer than the past thoughts, and the older the past thoughts, the more faint they are. If there are too many people present currently, the past thoughts may even be drowned out completely. Her third ability is Visiokinesis. She is able to give herself visions of the future at will. These are extremely vivid, even seeming more real to her than her actual life, and they always show the future exactly as it will occur on its current course. Usually, much needs to be changed in order to evade the future she sees. She can also give herself visions of past events and of occurances elsewhere in the present, but she normally just uses her ability to see the future. She can show others the future in visions too, but their visions are less clear than her own are, and with an effort she can deceive people by altering and controlling the details of these visions. Her final ability will be Enhanced Punch. This ability will enable Marcela to produce a more powerful punch. It will activate every time she hits someone or something, though she will eventually learn to control the exact strength of the punch. When she first manifests the ability, she will remark that it will have been the first time she ever punched someone and will be amazed by the strength. It can even be powerful enough to throw the target into the air and across the room, as well as causing more physical damage. Marcela's hands will always be protected so that they are not harmed or hurt at all by the force of impact. Family & Relationships *Mother - Lily Young *Father - Cameron Young *Sisters - Chloe and Amelie Young History Marcela has lived in New York for all of her life. She manifested her first 2 abilities when she was 16 years old. Firstly she removed a locked door when she was grounded and stuck in the house, and the next day, she found herself hearing her classmates' thoughts when she was struggling in a class test. She manifested visiokinesis on her seventeenth birthday. She was arrested a few weeks later, months after the government learned of the existence of abilities, and she has been a prisoner for 3 weeks. Etymology Marcela is a Latin name which means "little Marcus", while Marcus means "from the god Mars". The reference to the Roman god of war is a reference to her enhanced punch and her future choice to fight against the government's imprisonment of those with abilities. Her middle name, Amarie, is an American English name which may be derived from Amara, meaning "unfading, eternal" in Greek. Her surname, Young, is an English name which may refer to her young age. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.